The following activities will take place during the implementation stage: [unreadable] The collaborative research teams will carry out the pilot research projects approved by the IAC with the goal of developing sufficient preliminary data for an R03, R21 or Roi applications generated by each Fresno State investigator. The research teams will submit annual progress reports to the IAC. [unreadable] The training and educational activities of the P20 will be implemented. o Two Fresno State Master's students in Biology or Chemistry will participate in the joint pilot research projects and the training activities available to SBMRI graduate students within the Biomedical Sciences program. o Four Fresno State undergraduates selected from the CAMP, EOP, LSAMP, McNair, HCOP programs will participate in summer rotations through selected SBCC cancer research labs. o Two Fresno State undergraduates selected from the CAMP, EOP, LSAMP, McNair, HCOP programs will participate summer cancer health disparities research projects at CVHPI. o SBCC faculty will teach modules related to cancer biology at Fresno State to enrich ongoing curricular activities. [unreadable] The IAC will meet quarterly to review progress of the research and educational activities of the Pao. Pilot project research groups will present annually in person their progress reports to the IAC. [unreadable] The External Advisory Committee will meet annually.